


The Fight for Happiness

by rewritetheending



Series: The Pursuit of Happiness [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewritetheending/pseuds/rewritetheending
Summary: New in town Lexa Woods was just doing her best to get through her last two years of High School. Her family is constantly moving around and she's simply existing.Clarke Griffin has alway been a happy bubbly person. Surrounded by her friends High School has been great and even with the grief that went along with her father passing away a few years before she was fairly happy. Even if something was missing.They end up being exactly what the other needs. Even if it takes them a while to realize it. But what else are soul mates good for if not filling that unfillable gap and driving the other crazy (in every way possible).





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> For all the Clexa AU fans out there. It's going to be a fun happy story with some mention of bigger heavier issues like depression. Not to worry though it will definitely be a happy ending. Please comment! I'd love to hear input.

Lexa pulled into Ark High School and took a deep breath. It was her first day. Again. This was the 3rd school she’d been to in the last 4 years and while she hoped it would be better she didn’t see what made it any different. For God’s sake, it was in the middle of nowhere Colorado. Her father had received a promotion and with it a transfer to Colorado Springs. That meant another school for her brother Aden, her sister Anya, and herself to settle into. It was easier for Aden. He was in 6th grade and the middle school he was starting in would have lots of new students. And Anya always did great on her own. She’d join the soccer time and have lots of friends in no time. For Lexa the new start meant getting thrown in starting as a Junior at a new school with no way to make new friends, not that she’d ever had that many anyway. She’d just put her head down and make the best of it. Maybe she’d try cross country again. Running was a good way to shut down her emotions. 

She slid out of her pickup and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing she thought to herself. There could be cute girls in Colorado… right? It couldn’t be quite as godforsaken as she thought it to be. Although no girl could hold up to Costa in her eyes. While she knew it was simply a high school relationship it was still nice to have someone. Someone to be hers. Even in the simplest ways. She would miss that for she couldn’t see being openly gay in small town Colorado. It really didn’t seem like the best plan to her. Her attention was dragged away from her internal struggle as Anya punched her shoulder said a quick goodbye and ran ahead to meet up with some friends she’d made during the preseason. Lexa sighed, put her earbuds in and pressed play on BADLANDS. It was going to be a long year. 

\-----------------------------------

Clarke hopped out of her ancient blue beetle with Octavia and Raven hurrying to catch up with the power walking blonde. 

“How can you actually like school, Clarke? It’s boring and while it’s more interesting than doing nothing it’s certainly more work. Can’t you just be like a normal high schooler and mope your way into first day’s classes?” Octavia asked. 

“I dunno.” Raven interjected. “School can be fun I mean English sucks but school means chemistry and chemistry means labs and labs. While they mean lighting things on fire.”

“Raven are you even allowed into the lab after last year? I mean you did almost catch the school on fire.”

“My sweet Octavia, almost being the operative word. Almost. I didn’t actually do anything. That means there was no official report and while Mr. Kane will probably not give me as much freedom as he did last year I am still his favorite student.” 

Clarke ignored her two best friends friendly bickering and continued into school. She was ready to throw herself into something. After her father passed away a few years prior Clarke had really focused on the main thing she’d shared with him; art. It was her passion and school meant lots of art supplies and class. Plus school meant something to distract her from Finn. And that she was grateful for. She hadn't loved him but it still hurt when she caught him with a random girl from another school. She had thought he had more respect for her than that.

“Clarke? You still with us?” Raven asked. “You seemed a little zoned out. Octavia and I were wondering if you are gonna do a fall sport? We know you’re completely invested in art but it might be good for you to have something else to do to.”

“Raven you know I’m terrible at sports. I can’t kick catch or throw a ball to save my life” 

“You could run cross country. Although I’m not exactly sure why anyone would put themselves through that hell.”

Clarke made a noncommittal grunt to the suggestion. Maybe it would be nice to have something else to do. Maybe a team was exactly what she needed. She Octavia and Raven loved being on the soccer team. Although she wondered if Octavia originally joined freshman year to have a common interest with the boy's team’s goalie. Lincoln quickly had become her boyfriend and it had been an adorable (or nauseating if you’re like Raven) relationship ever since. In all honesty, Clarke would rather have something like that than join the cross country team. But who knows maybe her knight in shining armor would be standing at the end of a 5k? Clarke chuckled to herself at the mental image of a knight standing at a finish line cheering her on. What was that tee-shirt? Run like Sam and Dean Winchester are waiting for you at the finish line. She could get behind that. She also was considering a tee-shirt that said; Run like Wonder Woman and Supergirl are waiting for you at the finish line. Maybe cross country wasn’t the worst idea. Clarke smiled to herself, it was going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets introduced to the skwad and a certain blonde. And is basically just adorably awkward throughout the day.

Lexa walked through the entryway. There were posters everywhere. Obviously made by teachers welcoming students back to yet another year of school. She couldn’t control the eye roll that ensued. Who wanted to be at school? Classes were fine even if they were boring but cramming hundreds of teenagers with no common interests together in one place for 9 months out of the year? That was torture. She walked into the office to get her first day’s schedule. The secretary asked her to wait there while she got something so she took a seat and waited for her to return. The final late bell rang. Great Lexa though to herself. I’m going to be late to my first class here. What a great way to draw even more attention to myself. Just as she was starting to get annoyed principle Jaha walked through the door with a slightly confused looking but very pretty Latina girl in tow.

“Welcome to Ark High Lexa! We’ve actually had to make a few adjustments to your schedule and to help you find your way through it and the school I’ve asked Raven here to show you around, you two have the same schedule and from your entrance exam essay I saw you have an interest in engineering and mechanics. Raven is the best person for you to get to know if that’s true. Raven Reyes meet Lexa Woods. Lexa Raven.” Raven came forward and stuck out her hand. 

“Welcome to Ark Lexa! We are always thrilled to have new students that like Mechanics and are as hot as you.” With that she shot Lexa a wink. Lexa immediately blushed and Jaha cleared his throat. 

“Raven is also the president of our Civil Rights and LGBTQ+ club.”

“Just doing my civic duty and promoting the cause principle Jaha.” With that Jaha rolled his eyes and Lexa couldn’t believe what she saw. Could the obviously “popular” girl actually be nice? Actually be gay? Lexa got a bit lost in these thoughts and when she looked up and realized they were looking for her to say something she blushed even harder and shook Raven’s hand.  
“Nice to meet you.” Raven smirked and grabbed her schedule from the copier. 

“You coming?” She asked and quickly walked away. Lexa managed to catch up to her fairly easily but her mind was still reeling with thoughts. Anya had said it was better here but could it actually be? She didn’t realize that Raven had stopped until she accidentally bumped into her. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed. Raven just smiled and said.  
“You are cute aren’t you. Anyway, I just wanted to show you the Library. It pretty big and it’s where everyone hangs out after school. You should totally join us.”  
“Who’s everyone?”  
“Oh the whole gang, Me, Octavia, Clarke, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, Murphy, Lincoln. Anya will probably be there too. I asked her to join us. You’ll meet the majority of the group in our first class. We all have AP U.S. History (APUSH) together. The first day will just be get to know you stuff because the teacher’s new. That’s why I’m taking my sweet time about getting there.”  
“Oh cool, okay. Who’s the teacher?”  
“Mr. Azgeda. He’s super nice and a great teacher. He taught us in middle school and recently got a job here. And here we are. Welcome to your first class at Ark High School Lexa.” With that, she reached forward and opened the door. Lexa could hear chatter and while some people looked up from what they were doing most just kept talking. It looked like Raven was right, there wasn’t much going on. She took a deep breath and followed the brunette into the room. She was thinking here goes nothing when a pair of blue eyes caught her own. Lexa’s heart jumped a little and all she could think was, “I think I’m going to like APUSH”.

——————————————————

Clarke walked into APUSH surrounded by Octavia, Jasper, Murphy, and Monty. Raven had been with them but Jaha had stopped her to ask her about something. She sighed and dropped into her seat. Ark had always felt like a home away from home with all of her friends. It was good to be back. 

When the final bell rang Mr. Azgeda walked around and passed out a questionnaire asking little stuff about all of the students to help him get to know everyone better. He said after the students were done with it and had turned it in they should feel free to talk amongst themselves. 

Their group had been referring to themselves as the Skwad for a few years because of a group chat that one of the more outgoing members had named Unicorn Glitter Skwad a few years prior. No one had bothered to change it and it ended up sticking. They had just finished their questionnaires and Clarke was wondering where Raven had run off to so she pulled out her phone and shot off a quick text asking exactly that. When there was no response Clarke frowned but paid it little mind. About 15 mins later Clarke heard the conversation volume drop and little bit so she looked up from her doodling to see Raven coming in the room. Clarke was about to ask her where she had been when she noticed someone coming in the door behind her. 

A tall beautiful brunette shyly walked in behind her and it took Clarke a moment to make eye contact. As soon as she did it was like fireworks. There was something about this girl that Clarke couldn’t put her finger on. She certainly didn’t believe in love at first sight but she was a whole-hearted believer in lust at first sight and this was certainly the most hard-hitting case she’d ever had. The girl was beautiful, that was given but there was something else. Something more. Something beyond the wavy brown hair and amazing legs. Beyond even her eyes. Which were a shade of green Clarke couldn’t even begin to describe and could see herself getting lost in for hours. Yes, there was definitely something there. She elbowed Octavia. 

“Ow! What?”  
“Who’s that?” Clarke asked hoping that her friend would be a bit more subtle than she was known to be.  
“Ohhhh.” Octavia raised her eyebrows at Clarke. “That would be Lexa Woods. She’s Anya’s twin. Fraternal of course. They’re both pretty hot though. Too bad I’m not single.”  
“How do you know her? And aren’t you straight?”  
“She came to some of our summer games and cheered Anya on. She’s nice even if she’s a little shy. And mostly straight is more like it.” Clarke huffed but murmured her thanks and did her best not to give Lexa the most obvious elevator eyes of her flirting/dating career. She failed miserably but instead of looking taken aback Lexa just blushed. My god, she’s adorable Clarke thought to herself. Both Octavia and Raven could both see the wheels turning in the blonde's head. 

Raven came over and introduced the Skwad to Lexa. 

“Guys this is Lexa. Lexa guys.” A chorus of greeting was heard and Lexa took the seat Raven was motioning for her to take. It only just happened to be the seat directly next to Clarke. 

“Hi I’m Clarke.”  
“Hi.”  
“Sooooo what brings a pretty girl like you to Colorado?” Raven asked causing Lexa to blush profusely and Clarke to roll her eyes.   
“My dad is in the Army and he just got a promotion so we moved here. And aren’t you and Anya sort of a thing?” It was Raven’s turn to blush.   
“Yeah erm well uh hopefully. It’s not completely set in stone and I’m hoping that will change soon. So do you think you could maybe not mention this to her?” It was Raven’s turn to blush and that caused to whole Skwad and Lexa to laugh. It was always good to see the adorably timid girl under the cocky exterior that was Raven Reyes.   
“So anyway” Clark laughed. “Are you doing any fall sports or clubs?”   
“I might run cross country and there were a few clubs I’ve heard mentioned that sound interesting.”   
“Oh yeah, which ones?” Clarke had thought she was being subtle but if Raven and Octavia’s snickering was anything to go by she was being anything but. She swiftly kneed them under the table to shut them up. Unfortunately, she missed and hit Monty who yelped and asked what that was for. That was until he realized what was going on and waved it off. In the meantime, Lexa was trying to think of a club besides the LGBTQ+ club. Unfortunately, her mind was suddenly lapsing for something anything other than her gayness. Thankfully Octavia piped up and saved her although not without earning another knee from Clarke.   
“Oh! The Civil Rights Club maybe? It’s one in the same with the LGBTQ+ club. Raven’s the president, Clarke’s the VP, and I’m treasurer. You should totally join. You don’t have to be gay to join, I’m not.” This caught Lexa’s attention. She knew Raven was gay because of all of the cringe worthy flirting Anya had gone on and on about. But Clarke? The girl that had stolen her breath away the moment she had come into the room and had not regained since. With all of the death stares going in between Skwad members for foiling plans and being kneed mercilessly no one noticed the time in-between Octavia’s input and Lexa’s answer.   
“Yeah the Civil Rights Club. That’s the one. It sounds cool!” The conversation moved it’s attention from Lexa to the start of a new school year and she settled in among the Skwad feeling more a part of something than she had in a long time. Maybe this school would be different. 

****

She did it! Lexa Woods had made it through her first day as a High School Junior at Ark High. She had to say it wasn’t so bad. There was a Skwad member or Anya in every one of her classes and throughout the day she met each and every Skwad member. They were all as quirky and great as they had originally seemed.

Lexa was sitting in the library with Raven when she heard an announcement for a meeting for the Cross Country team. She asked Raven for directions to the room and set off for it. There were multiple reasons she wanted to run this fall. College was not too far into the future and while it seemed like she wouldn’t have to bury her emotions like she had originally thought the Cross Country team still looked good on an application. She walked into the room and the first thing she noticed was that Mr. Azgeda was the cross country coach. The second thing she noticed was Clarke sitting perched on a desk talking to him. Lexa released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. It seemed here was another reason. When Mr. Azgeda looked behind her Clarke followed suit and Lexa let out an almost audible gulp. Was it possible Clarke had gotten prettier since this morning? Or her eyes bluer? “Hey Lexa! Come sit!” Lexa shyly sat next to Clarke and for the duration of the meeting had a great deal of trouble listening to what was actually being said. At the end of the meeting, she realized she missed all of the important information. As she and Clarke were walking out she turned to her. “I um sorta zoned out for part of that meeting. When does the practice start?” Clarke laughed. “It was kind of a long meeting. Our first practice is tomorrow at 2. If you want I can give you my number and if you have any more questions you could just text me?” “That sounds amazing thanks.” Lexa handed Clarke her phone and entered her number. “It doesn’t have to be about cross country.” “I’m sorry what?” “When you text me. It doesn’t have to be about cross country. Feel free to text me about anything. Anyway I have to get going I’m giving Raven a ride home and as I’m sure you’ve figured out by now she’s a bit impatient. Anyway, see you tomorrow.” Lexa was too flustered to respond but at Clarke was rounding the corner at the end of the hall a barely audible “Bye and thanks” could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've really loved writing this. I've wanted to post a fanfic for a while but haven't gotten around to it. This is my first published work so try to stay with me through some of the less than smooth parts. And please leave feedback I would love to see where you guys think the story is going.


End file.
